The conventional tool rack is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,656 and generally comprises a body with an accommodating area and multiple extensions are located in the accommodating area. The body has two tapered first connection portions on two ends thereof. A connector is made to match the length of the body and has second connection portions which are slots defined in the top and bottom ends, such that the first connection portions are engaged with the second connection portions to form the tool rack. The connector has multiple blocks on one side thereof and located corresponding to the extensions. The tool has one end connected to the block and the other end is connected to the extension. The first and second connection portions are connected to each other by extending the front ends of the first connection portions through the second connection portions, such that the tool rack has a proper safety feature. When the customer purchases the tool rack, he or she has to cut the first and second connection portions so as to pick the tool out. However, there are only the two positions are connected to each other between the body and the connector, and this is not safety enough. Besides, when the body and the connector both have a certain length in order to accommodate more tools, the two connection portions between the body and the connector are easily broken.
The present invention intends to provide a hand tool rack which improves the shortcomings of the conventional tool rack.